chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucien Strabon
Name: Lucien; Surname: Strabon; Title/Name: None: Race: Human; Class: Warrior; Age: 27; Apparance: Medium Black Hair, Black Beard, Blue Eyes; Alignment: Always calm but when threatend he looses his control and attacks like an animal with precision; Psychology: Ironic, Funny, Avanger; Relationships: Alister Strabon (Father); Agatha Strabon (Mother); Alisia Strabon (Sister); Sandra Lile (Best Friend, Girlfriend); Companion(s): None; Birthplace: Old Town, Stormwind; Actual Residence:: None; Story The Beginning Into the grateful city of Stormwind, a boy was born into the slums of it. His parents looked at him and saw his beutiful blue eyes and they knew what name he shall live with, Lucien. Trimphful Dreams At the trimphal age of 7 Lucien went to school and started a normal life as a kid. Months later after his birthday, his sister born, Alisia. Lucien immediatly connected with her. He took care of her, treated her as his child. His parents were grateful to have a boy like him into their family. Growing up, Lucien became confident and wanted to become a hero. He started helping people. From homeless people to troubeling kids. Alister though his son how to fight and how to defend himself from the bad kids that were into Stormwind. Friends At the age of 15, he joined a program that though people how to become powerful warriors using only their arms and no magic. There he met a girl, Sandra Lile. They become best friends in only a month. Laughing, having fun, Lucien thought he is in paradis with Sandra, until a day. Sandra went out with Lucien at Crystal Lake, there they encounterd the savage Murlocs. They were attacked with no warning, Lucien tried his best to protect Sandra. They had a swift death. Sandra died into Lucien's hans. Her last words were "Be what you want to be, my ... love". A New Life Years have passed after Sandra's death. Lucien entered into a deep depression. Never talking with his parents or sister. He ran away from home and started his own life. Starting from 0 he become a waiter into an Inn in Redridge Mountains, living in forest, Lucien made a little camp where he lived peacefuly. Months passed as his hard work brings him little money he got promoted to a chef and had to work until late, until a day when a drunk citizen came into the inn and started making trouble. Lucien quickly actionated, puting the trouble maker (drunk citizen) to the ground nearly wriping off his arm telling him if he steps again into this Inn he shall take care of him. Hearing the words the trouble maker left the inn calling the guards and accusing Lucien. The Missery The guards arrested Lucien and thrown him into the jail. Years started passing, Lucien feeling that his life will of a jailor. Sergent Jackson, one of the oldest guards and the leader of them visited Lucien's Cell asking him what happend and why he is here. He told Jackson his story. With these told Jackson frees him for good behavoir and regrets for his "sins". Lucien again on streets gets another job, of a blacksmith. The molten steel, the sweat from the blacksmith made him feel like into a prison again so he quit. With no job, again as always on streets he tries to find a purpse for his life. Finding nothing he decides to end his life. He prepared what he needed to struggle himself but one thing made him to stop, his sister. Lucien thinked to his family and friends that he had home so he decided to return in Stormwind. The Return The fresh air of Elwynn Forest raised his moral, now beeing 25, he thought his parents will not recognize him. Entering the city he buyed new clothes from all his money and flowers for his family. Lucien was getting excited about the meeting on his way in the Old Town of Stormwind, until some trobeling news reachs him. He found out that his parents are dead and his sister left aswel Stormwind. No one knew why they have died or why his sister left Stormwind. Lucien entered again into a deep depression. He bought the old house where he and his family lived. A Trace of Truth The next morning after buying the house Lucien thinks to enter into the guard services, and so he does. Asking everyone into the city about his parents and sister, no one knew what happend to them, until he reaches a person who was persumed to be a close friend of Alisia. He told Lucien she was hiding somewhere in Duskwood. Lucien not trusting the man tells him "- If you are lying... I will make sure when I return I will make your life a missery. Do YOU understand ME?!". As he said so he went to Duskwood trying to find a trace of her sister but nothing was found. With no hope of seeing his sister again, he makes a camp into the forests to try to search again his sister. In the next morning the search starts again. From day to midnight he did not found her again. He wents to sleep into the tent from his camp. Beeing a heavy sleeper, Lucien has a dark premonition or a vision that told him to go to the graveyard. Awaking from his troubling dream he takes his clothes on and goes to the graveyard. A calm girl voice whispers to Lucien's mind "- I knew you would come...". Lucien gets scared of the voice leting out a yell "- Who are you?! Who is talking to me?! What do YOU want to me?!". Another whispers goes to his head "- Don't you recognize your own sister?...". Shooked by the last whisper he falls on his knees tearing and trying to say something. "- Where... have you been all this time... Girl?...". He smiles and looks at the moon "-Where?". The voice whispers to him again "- Where have YOU been...?". Lucien answer the voice tearing and calm "- I miss you Alisia...!". The voice dissapared as the fog went out, Lucien becomes happy knowing that he found his sister and everything was alright. Training and New Ways The next day he starts to traing himself into the woods, from the morning until the midnight. Months passed as he started to become powerful and stronger he is determinated to find out happend to his mother and father. His arms were bleeding from his training so he stopped. But a quote still was into his mind "If your fruit is hard to cultivate it, the ganining will be much much more tasteful" meaning if his training is hard, the end will bring him alot of strenght so he started again to train. Days and nights he spend to make his own fighting tehniques until he was ready to find out what happend to his parents. He returned to Stormwind and Lucien find out that he "fired" from the guarding service. Lucien not beeing mad, understanding that he was away from Stormwind months he accepted so he contined his searchings. He found a man called Josep who prettended to be a man who saw what happend the night Lucien parents died. He told the boy, his parents were argueing that night because of the bad exemples gave to Lucien and why he left Stormwind. That night became worse when three man armed to teeth have broke into their house and robbed Lucien's parents. One of the bandints staid with his parents to watch over them to not go to the guards. The bandint asleeped and Alister, Lucien's father tried to grabs his axe and kill the robber but when he thought their nightmare will end the other two entered the house and saw him grabing the axe. The two bandits shoot four bullents into his chest killing him instantly. Agatha was took prisoner by the bandits and took to a camp into Westfall. In the same night Alisia left Stormwind aswel due her parents argues. No one heard from them anymore. It is said that Lucien's mother was last seen Moonbrook. Lucien sadded from what he heard, felt guilty for what happend that night so he begun finding his mother, he rested into his house in Stormwind. No Mercy! The next day he prepared for a long search in Westfall. Lucien bought the best horse from the breeders in Elwynn Forest. He wasted all his money on the equipment and the supplies he needed to save his mother. He went to Westfall at Sentil's Hill and asked the people around if she has seen a women with white hair or something similary like an old lady. No one answered him , so be went to the desolated village of Moonbrook. The air was so hot that you thought you are into the deep deserts of Tanaris. He slowly walked into the middle of the village where he yelled "- Hello? Is anybody here? Can anybody hear me?". Thinking that the place is abbandoned he wanted to leave the Village where at the exist a bad of 5 man were there armed and dangerous. "- Where you think you're going... Lucien?" said one of them. Lucien gets surprised "- Hmph... From where do you know my name?" asked him intrested and curious. "- It does not matter. Curious ones die faster then the others" responded to Lucien calm and with a grin smile. The bandits quickly made a team work attack where Lucien gets cought and hit into his stomach falling on his knees. "- Hmph I have underestimated you" responds to them as he grabs his swords and attacks them making a twister swining his blades into a hurrican cutting two of the bandints chest leaving them bleeding to death. Their wounds were deep. "- Three to go...!", let's out a dry sigh and then smiles attacking again. Lucien gets a surprise hit from his back and falls down again on his knees. Enraged he uses his last powers to make an ultimate rage trying to defeat them. He first swings his blade at a bandit cutting his back badly reaching the bandint's spine. As he was cuting the bandit with his other sword moves it directly into another bandit cutting off his foot falling down on his wound screaming in pain. "- Another two down... One more to go..." The bandit draws his sword and prepares for the fight. Lucien smiles and quickly moves directly into the bandint hitting him with his shoulder, leaving the bandit with no chance to breath, falling down. He looks at the bandit and says "- Hmph... If you want to live... Tell me where is the old lady... NOW!". The bandit scared of Lucien responds to him with a scared tone "- What old lady?! I don't know anything!". Lucien gets fairly evil and points his sword at the bandits eye. "- Do you want to feel how it is to have one eye?", making a grin smile. "- What?! Please don't! I am begging you! I don't know anything! I swear!". Lucien looks into the bandits eyes and leaves him to go and never return to Moonbrook. A New Starting Confused by what he heard from the man in Stormwind he leaves Elwynn Forest and wants to remake his life again, starting from 0 again but now having enough money to live. He become a travaler. Searching and looking forward to see new places and new lands. Lucien is still haunted by his past but now is looking forward to see what his future will bring to him. Category:Characters